


Cookies, Ducks, and Evil Plots

by caityjay



Series: Sunday Snuggles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Animal Cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: No animals were harmed in the creation of this snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies, Ducks, and Evil Plots

**Author's Note:**

> Bored at work, I asked my friend [MissMegh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missmegh) for a Snuggle prompt. She gave me: “Cookies, a duck, and the line ‘Come on, how hard could he have bitten you?’” This is what happened.

Thierry was surprised, to say the least, when his boyfriend came through the door, jangling the bells hanging on the push bar. It took effort to focus on his current order instead of wondering what Peter was doing here; usually they met at the park across the street and had lunch together. Thierry couldn’t remember him ever visiting him at the bakery.

He managed to duck out a few minutes early for lunch, flagging down one of the kids they’d hired for the summer and letting her handle his next order. He tossed his apron over a stool in the back and pushed through the swinging door to investigate Peter’s petulant scowl.

“Hi,” he said, slipping into the chair beside his boyfriend. “What’s eating you?”

“The ducks are back,” the redhead replied without preamble.

Thierry couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing.

Peter just glared at him. “I’m serious,” he continued, defending himself. “There’s no way I’m going back to that park as long as those ducks are there.”

The blond continued to giggle. “I’m sorry,” he managed. “I know. They’re terrors.”

“You don’t understand!” his boyfriend argued. “You weren't there! The thing was completely unprovoked. It was just out for my blood. And now they’re back for more!”

Thierry paused to catch his breath. “Come on,” he finally responded, “how hard could he have possibly bitten you?”

The redhead nearly shouted until his boyfriend put a hand on his arm to quiet him down. “My hand was bruised for a week! It caused _internal bleeding_!”

“Yeah, in your hand,” Thierry reminded him, failing miserably to keep the amused grin off his face.

Peter continued to glare. “Doesn’t matter,” he continued, pouting. “We’re eating lunch here for the rest of the summer.”

Thierry gaped, all mirth instantly wiped up with that statement. “No!” he exclaimed. “It’s beautiful outside! You can’t keep me in here all day! You don’t understand how hot and stuffy it gets back there! Please. I’m begging you.”

The redhead was unmoved by Thierry’s kicked-puppy face. “Let’s make a deal,” he began. “You think of a way to get rid of the ducks, we can go back to the park.”

Thierry sat for a moment, pouting as he thought. Slowly, a ghost of a villainous grin came over his mouth.

“I have an idea.”

\--

“How did you know chocolate was toxic to ducks?” Peter asked. Thierry was tucked loosely under his boyfriend’s arm on the park bench. The redhead was nibbling on a fresh chocolate chip cookie from the box Thierry had brought with them from the bakery.

“Friend in grade school had a parrot,” the blond replied. “He reminded me every time I went to his house what not to feed it.”

Peter snorted, chucking the last chocolate chunk violently out at the pond, startling the handful of gathered waterfowl. The malicious pleasure he gleaned from the flock fighting over the crumb was plain on his freckled face.

“You must really love me to be willing to poison innocent animals just to keep me happy,” he said. Thierry knew he’d realized what he’d said when his boyfriend stiffened against his side. They’d been dating since February, but they hadn’t quite gotten to the L-word, yet.

The blond just smiled. “I guess I must, then,” he said softly.

Peter blinked down at him, smile slowly spreading over his face. “Thanks,” he said. “I love you, too.”

He reached into the box and took a bite out of another cookie. “And I love your cookies.”


End file.
